


Among Other Things

by batsojopo



Category: Albert Campion - Margery Allingham, Lord Peter Wimsey - Dorothy L. Sayers
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2681612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsojopo/pseuds/batsojopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You might be able to help me with a bit of work."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Other Things

“Peter, why am I here?” Harriet Vane looked around at the men and women who were chatting amiably amongst one another.

 

“It's simple, my dear.” Lord Peter Wimsey, hair the color of ripe wheat and slicked back, gave her a smile that bordered on amusement. “I was invited and wanted you to come with me.”

 

Harriet shook her head. She had a good idea that most, if not all of the people around her were of Peter's rank. “I shouldn't be here.”

 

“Why not?” He leaned towards her and lowered his voice, “Most if not all have had affairs.”

 

“But I was on trial for his murder,” she hissed back.

 

“I dare say, that would make everyone else feel more in awe of you and your loveliness.”

 

Harriet looked down at the dress she wore. It was the most expensive frock she ever purchased and at the same time she still felt like she was under dressed for this particular gala. Why did she ever let him talk her into coming she had no idea. Ever since he proposed to her, never mind it being the first time they met, she had a difficult time keeping him at arms length. He seemed to hoover around her in all directions.

 

“Peter?” a woman's voice called from beyond the gathering of people around them. Harriet looked and noticed how the crowed easily parted and an older woman, whom she recognized as the Dowager Duchess of Denver came through with another young man dutifully in tow. Like everyone else a green balloon was tied to his wrist. “There you are,” she gave him an indulgent smile. “Look who I found?”

 

The newcomer's hair was a slightly different shade than Peter's, and he wore glasses. That's not what surprised her. It was his look. It seemed as if his intelligence was either lacking, or something was wrong with him in the head.

 

Peter nodded. “Miss Vane, I would like to introduce Rudolph K-”

 

“Albert Campion,” the man gave her a smile and a bow.

 

“I thought Lord Peter called you Rudolph?” Harriet looked at him rather confused.

 

“It is,” Rudolph, rather Albert nodded. “I never did like the name my parents saddled me with. Plus it helps me in being able to poke my head around into more interesting things than being at a gala.”

 

“Rudolph, I was hoping to find your grandmother here.”

 

Albert gave the Dowager duchess a genuine smile. “Yes, she should be, for I escorted her myself.”

 

“Good. You stay here with Peter, while I go and find Emily.” She patted him on the shoulder and pushed her way through the crowd leaving Albert looking around rather sheepishly.

 

“You should know Mother,” Peter shook his head.

 

“Yes, I know.”

 

Harriet was surprised at the sudden show of intelligence and then watched the inane expression Albert easily crafted slide back into place.

 

“Actually,” Albert began, “You might be able to help me on a bit of work.”

 

“Work?” Harriet furrowed her brow. “Do you do the same thing as Lord Peter?”

 

Albert gave her a vague look. “Among other things.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“For the past two weeks I've been looking for a young man, Gyrth is his family name, and he's nowhere to be found. No address or anything. “I'm of mind to think he's become a vagrant.”

 

“Maybe he doesn't wish to be found,” Peter mused.

 

“But he must be found, that's the key.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised that no one has posted any crossovers between these two fandoms. Who's to say they didn't meet at a particular canon gala mentioned in an earlier Campion novel, or that the characters knew (or knew of) each other.


End file.
